ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Broken Mithran Rod
Breaking the Rod *It used to be quite a bit easier to break these. As of April 2009, I couldn't even hook any logs in East Ronfaure, with hours of fishing on my main (Fishing 86ish) and a mule (Fishing 14). My next stop was Qufim Island, targeting Gigant Squid from the north cliffs. I got a few squid between calamary catches, but rather than breaking the rod I got the message "you lost your catch due to your lack of skill"... just like the message you may get when you try to reel in a fish before its stamina is fully depleted, but that's not the sort of mistake I make 3 times in a row: the fish stamina bar was completely empty, the game has definitely become stingy about letting us break rods. Anyway, after 3 "lack of skill" messages I hooked a fourth squid, which did successfully break the rod. --Vaprak 14:50, 28 April 2009 (UTC) *Confirmed CAN be broken on the Ship bound for Selbina and the Ship bound for Mhaura with a Sinking Minnow lure - so no need to go on a long trek for Gavial Fish which cannot be caught on this boat. Unsure of the exact message but shouldn't take a boat ride or two to get it done. can of course be broken on Gavial Fish as well in Gusgen Mines on map 3 or through Dangruf Wadi under the waterfall in North Gustaberg using meatball bait which can be bought at the Fish guild in Port Windurst (C-8) or in Aht Urhgan Whitegate at (H-11). *You can break a Mithran Fishing Rod fishing up logs with a Fly Lure in East Ronfaure's Cheval River (fishing skill is required to be high enough to at least drain the fatigue of the log, otherwise your line will snap and you will lose your lure) or in Kazham (with low lvl fishing skill + terrible feeling + monster music) or (Something caught the hook!!! You're positive you don't have enough skill to reel this one in!). Mithran Fishing Rods can also be broken in any of the pools in the bottom floor of Gusgen Mines by using meatballs as baits. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by —Vaprak (talk • ), —Drei (talk • ), —Roeh (talk • ), —Zoeyrose (talk • ) and —Aajok (talk • ). *After spending 2 hours in E. Ronfaure and not hooking a single log, I headed to Gusgen Mines. With in 15 minutes, I had snapped two rods, and only used 8 Meatballs. I HIGHLY recommend this method. --FFXI-Apollyon 23:06, 17 October 2008 (UTC) *I tried for 10hours to break this pole(over the course of two days), and followed everyone instruction including Gusgen Mines, the ferry, Kuftal tunnel and several more places. I even had someone with 0 skill to come out and help me for a few hours. I was beginning to think that is wasn't possible since the last one that sold was before the last update. I went to East Ronfaure and it took about an hour but I finally got it to break after the third log I tried to fish up. Also, I in my opinion you have to take out all the stamina for you to fish it up or you are just going to snap the line instead of the rod.So fishing up items will give you a better chance then trying to catch fish. At level 56 skill all the logs still showed up "terrible feeling + monster music". I hope this helps anyone going after their crown! Happy hunting!! *Had a friend with 100 skill break this at the bottom of the waterfall in N Gustaberg(through Dagruf Wadi) within 5 minutes. He used meatballs if I recall correctly. Grm88 16:08, February 10, 2010 (UTC) *About breaking it on the Ferry from Selbina/Mhaura... after several hours, 2 whole skill levels and many-many Gugru Tuna later, my rod was holding strong so I don't know what did break the rod there. I then moved to the Northern part of the Qufim Island and got it broken pretty quickly by using a Sinking Minnow, and targeting the Gigant Squid. I would definitely recommend that over anything else. My fishing skill was around 30 at the time. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 13:17, August 27, 2010 (UTC) *Broke my mithran rode over at Gusgen as well. Base Fishing skill 21 with Fishing body, legs, and feet. Bait: Meatballs. When I started fishing I didn't catch anything like 12 times in a row. Eventually fished up two monsters. On the second monster fished, rod broke and monster didnt pop.